khimera_destroy_all_monster_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelshia
'''Chelshia '''is the player and main protagonist of Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls. Born in a lab, she is one of the first artificially created Monster Girls. Since her creation she has taken the job of defending Morgana Island from invaders, and especially Pirates. Appearance Chelshia, as a chimera, has traits of several different creatures that show threw her appearance. She has a black devils tail of about arm length that waves behind her when she attacks, or moves slightly when she is idle. She has brown skin from the DNA of an unknown type of monster, possibly human DNA. Her eyes are pure white, in-game she has no iris's, but in official art her eyes are simply the color white. Her left arm is fairly normal looking, but her left arm is that of a golem, being made entirely out of orangish-yellow stone. Her horns are pure white, but her right horn is chipped. When she jumps she can temporarily grow harpy wings that are the same color as her hair, dark blue. Her hair is done up in a ponytail with a bow. Her normal outfit is the "Clearance Outfit", which the professor bought at a garage sale.Description for the item Clearance Outfit "CLEARANCE OUTFIT - THE PROFESSOR BOUGHT THIS OUTFIT AT A GARAGE SALE" It is comprised of a light blue sleeveless shirt with a light purple collar, a dark blue skirt, black leggings, and black shoes. Chelshia can unlock five new outfits in her travels, and the description for those outfits are listed in their section of the Unlockables page. Personality Chelshia is a very playful, but fierce chimera. She can find humor during otherwise serious situations, cracking jokes just before boss battles. She is friendly to nearly everyone, including Pirates, even as she is beating them up. Chelshia is not very bright, however, being born a mere few days ago and knowing everything she does through preprogramming, and thus is easily susceptible to tricks and traps. Above all she values her friends and her island, serving to defend them against anything that attempts to harm them. It is implied, however never stated, that she is bisexual, as she sometimes thinks shes getting hit on by bosses like The Pirate Captain, and is regularly flirty to some characters. Relationships Bernadette and The Professor Chelshia considers both Bernadette and The Professor as her mother, despite The Professor being male. She lives with The Professor and works as his personal assistant. Estylia Encountering each other regularly, Chelshia and Estylia become close friends, with Estylia deciding to act as a checkpoint in each level. They regularly discuss the current level with Estylia providing tips and hints and each checkpoint. Anchovy When she first meets Anchovy, she express incredible hunger, wanting to eat Anchovy entirely. Later, as you encounter her again, Chelshia continues to imply that she wants to eat Anchovy, with Anchovy regularly being upset at this. Powers & Abilities History Chelshia was born in a lab, initially made for household work, she was given a large stone arm at the request of Bernadette to protect the town. Upon waking up, she is confused, and declares Bernadette and The Professor as her two moms. Bernadette carries her out of the lab and into Ragazza Plains for combat. After defeating Serpantina it is revealed that she fell for a decoy, leading to Ragazza Town being raided and the pirates being spread across the island. Chelshia is seen as a starDialogue with Star - "I HEARD YOU'VE BECOME QUITE THE STAR IN TOWN AFTER CHASING OFF THOSE PIRATES." for fighting off the pirates near Ragazza and is known across the island. Log Book * Species: Chimera * Age: A Few Days * Favourite Food: Pizza Created from whatever DNA the Professor had lying around, Chelshia is the world's first synthetic chimera.. Her brain was preprogrammed to be able to function in every day life! Chelshia was not meant to be a hero, but some last minute changes to her DNA and program made her into a formidable fighter in no time! Chelshia is actually left handed so using her right hand to fight is a little confusing for her. Trivia Gallery Laboratory_Intro.jpg|Chelshia's first appearance, before she had her stone arm. Chelshia_Portrait_Blank.jpg|Chelshia's Portrait, No Expression. Chelshia_Portrait_Surprised.jpg|Chelshia's Portrait, Surprised. Chelshia Portrait Grinning.jpg|Chelshia's Portrait, Grinning. Chelshia_Portrait_Shocked.jpg|Chelshia's Portrait, Shocked. Chelshia_Portrait_Confused.jpg|Chelshia's Portrait, Confused. References